Here and Now
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: I started this way before the new season started just thought i would finish it and post it for those that love our Tom and Christina as much as i do i hope you like it and please enjoy.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Here and Now**

**Doctors vs. Nurses **

****Please take note that this takes place before they got married or had kids****

"Hey Bobbie?"

"Hey yourself, what's up?" Bobbie asked as she looked up from what she was doing and taking notice of the happy expression on Christina's face as she approached the nurse's desk.

"Did you know that Tom speaks French?" Christina asked with a smile as she stood there looking over the desk at what she was doing.

"No I didn't, and how do you know that?" Bobbie asked more then a little curious to know where and when she heard him speak French.

"The other night when I did that all nighter, Tom had a date with this beautiful brunet for some black tie found raiser thingy, well he left her sitting in the lobby and I took her some coffee while Tom attended one of his patient that he was having problems with I knew it was going to take him a while to get back to her so I kind of set up a little dinner for them in his office but she left before they could have it so I went to clean up and instead of letting it go to waste Tom suggested that we have cold pizza together.

"Okay! Wait a minute, Tom had a date?" Bobbie asked with a little confusion in her voice.

"You say that like he doesn't date."

"Well! I just thought he had a serious thing for…." Bobbie started to say but caught herself before she finished "Mmm… never mind better question why was he speaking French too you?" Bobbie asked now more curious then before. Christina took a long look at her before asking the question, "You thought he had a serious thing for who?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No one Chrissie, so tell me why he was speaking French too you."

"Well!" Christina continued to say still with a raised brow and a confused look on her face still wondering what Bobbie meant by a serious thing, "we were sitting there and talking and I asked him what else did I not know about him after he told me that he had been married before."

"Whoa, whoa! What? Hold up Tom's been married before?" Bobbie asked with a little shock sitting all over her face now.

"Yeah he was, I was totally surprised, and it was when he was in med school he said it didn't last through residency."

"Well damn! The things you don't know about people even after working with them for umpteen years."

"I know right, hell my life is just about an open book." Christina said as she stood there looking around the ER.

"So what did he say too you in French?"

"Well that I'm not really sure of, he told me that he said he was tired and he just need some sleep but I know I heard the word marvelous in there, he really needs to do more of that around here, but I guess that I will never really know what he actually said."

"Uh-huh," Bobbie said with a simile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Christina asked.

"Nothing, so he said something about marvelous, if you ask me I bet he was saying something about you."

"Bobbie what are you talking about? And how in the hell did you come up with that conclusion."

"Christina come on don't tell me you don't see it? You can see it in everyone but when it comes to yourself"

"See what? I really don't know what you're talking about Tom and I are just friends nothing more nothing less."

"Okay Christina, I'm just saying." Bobbie said as she just stood there shaking her head and looking at her friend with a wide smile on her face, she had always thought that Christina could be a little naïve when it came to the matter of herself and Tom.

"Well on that note I think I need to go and do some paperwork." she told her as she rolled her eyes and started to walk off, "page me if you need me other then that I will be down later to go over some things with you." she said as she took off around the corner.

"Okay see you in a bit." Bobbie told her as she shook her head and watched as Christina rounded the corner headed for the elevator.

As Christina took off down the hall she started to think about what Bobbie said "could it be?" she asked herself "what am I missing, nah Tom and I are just friends if he was interested in me he would have said something by now wouldn't he?" she muttered under her breath as she stepped into the elevator. As she made it back to her office, she took a seat behind the desk in the big leather office chair, "well anyway it doesn't matter I'm not ready for that kind of relationship right now anyway with him or anyone else." she said to herself as she started to go over the paperwork that was sitting on her desk, and for the next two hours Christina thoughts drifted back and forth from the paperwork she was working on to the thought of Tom, he was everything she wanted in a man funny, sweet, smart, loving and sexy as hell it was something about those green eyes that mesmerized her at times and truth be told this wasn't the first time she had thought about him in that way but she knew that she would only admit that to herself.

**About 2 hours later…**

"Christina, are you okay? What are you thinking about?" Bobbie asked as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face, trying to get her attention. "A penny for your thoughts you've been staring into space for the past five minutes with this look on your face I cant even explain it." Bobbie said as she went back to inputting the patient information into the computer.

Christina blinked a few times before coming back to earth. "I was just thinking about something that's all." Christina said now with a slight frown on her face at being brought out of the wonderful thoughts she was having. "What where we talking about again?" she asked in an eager voice.

"Well, first we were talking about the new nursing schedule, and then I was telling you how I think it would be a good idea if you invited Tom over for dinner."

Christina looked up from the file she was now looking at and shot Bobbie a pointed look. "And why on earth would I do that?" Christina asked in all most a nervous voice wondering what the hell Bobbie was up to.

"Because it would be nice, and what where you just thinking about a few minutes ago?" Bobbie asked with a curious look on her face as she wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

Christina just looked at her in an unusual way as she took a big gulp of the energy drink that she was holding. Bobbie took a long look back at her friend. "You were totally fantasizing about Tom, weren't you?" Bobbie asked with a mischievous grin.

Christina started coughing more like chocking at her friends words.

"Bobbie why in the hell would you say that you all most made me choke."

"Well you shouldn't have taken a drink of that to avoid answering the damn question." Bobbie told her as she smiled and took a seat in the chair. "Well?"

"Well what?" Christina asked now standing there with a condescending look on her face.

"Okay now your going to act like you forgot the question?"

"No Bobbie, I wasn't fantasizing about Tom." Christina said with a half smile as she turned the can up to her mouth once again, and took a quick look around the ER to make sure no one was listening to what they were saying. "And why would I be fantasizing about him? I told you we don't have that kind of relationship." she whispered.

"I know what you told me, and maybe you don't." Bobbie muttered under her breath but loud enough for Christina to hear what she said.

"Bobbie seriously we dont."

"Okay, then who?"

"What!" Christina asked with a frown on her face now. "What the hell does that mean then who?"

"Seriously? Come on Christina. I've never seen your mind wander off like that, I want to know who if it's not Tom that has you so distracted!"

"Well too damn bad because it's no one work had me distracted." Christina said with a serious look on her face as she looked up to see Tom walking toward them. Bobbie sat there for a second before crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes toward Christina, "yeah no one but Tom." Bobbie mutter under her breath in a smile but she knew that Christina had heard it.

"Bobbie stop it."

"Why? Its not like Tom is standing right here."

"Bobbie did you say something?" Tom asked after hearing his name.

"Umm….No damn it! not really" Bobbie said as she caught her balance in the chair, she was more then a little surprised at hearing his voice that she had leaned back a little to far but caught herself before she fell to the floor, she looked over at Christina seeing the look now sitting on her face, "I was just asking Christina what had her in a daze that's all." she told him as she looked up and over the desk at him, now standing there she looked from him then back over to Christina with a devilish smile on her face.

"Don't pay Bobbie any attention Tom it's just her warped scenes of humor again that's why she all most fell," she told him as she looked over at Bobbie and rolled her eyes. Tom just stood there looking at the both of them in an odd way as he started wondering what the hell he had just walked into.

"Okay on that note I came down to see if you guys where going to participate in the doctors vs. nurse's softball game this weekend?"

"I have to be there I singed up for score keeper and refreshments." Bobbie said as they both turned and took a look at Christina.

"Ahh… I know you don't think I'm going to miss it the nurses kicked the doctors asses last year, where just going to do a repeat of it, are you doctors sure you want to come up against us again? Tell you what I think, I think you doctors just need to forfeit now and call it a day you know you can't beat us where just going to embarrass you all over again."

"Umm… there's no forfeiting going on, the doctors are kicking asses and taking names this year." Tom said as he stood there looking at Christina with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Right sure you guys are they'll be taking your name's all right in the ER when one of you try sliding into home base hurting yourselves just like, what? Three of you did last year; I hope you guys have some backup doctors to help you out because there is no way you guys are going to win.

"Umm…! Do I hear some kind of wager in there Christina Hawthorne?" Tom asked with that sexy smile on his face that she loved so damn much as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Tom come on please! that's just like taking candy from a baby, you doctors have no chance in hell of winning that game and you know it, the only way you doctors could win is to get another set of doctors that knows how to play the game, play it for you, but hey if you want to put your money where your mouth is I'm all for it." she told him as she looked over at Bobbie with a smug look on her face.

"Hey! I know what how about you two bet on dinner loser cooks the winner favored meal." Bobbie said with a smile as she looked at Tom then back at Christina with another devilish smile.

"Sounds good to me I'll take that bet how about you Christina." Tom said with a smile as he held out his hand to confirm it. Christina took a long hateful look at Bobbie before turning back around and looking at Tom she knew what Bobbie was trying to do and she wasn't to sure how she felt about it. "Fine I'm in, but you better bring you're A game that's all I'm saying." Christina said as she shock his hand and gave him a winning smile,

"Oh don't worry Nurse Hawthorne I will be bring more then my A game." Tom told her as he took off smiling headed toward the hallway.

"Is that so Dr. Wakefield?" Christina asked with a smug look, as he nodded his head, "yeah okay will see what you got when we get on the field." she told him as she started laughing as she watched him walk off toward the hallway and round the corner, before turning back around to look at Bobbie.

"What the hell where you thinking, why did you suggest that? Christina asked as she looked at Bobbie in disbelief.

"What! Its just dinner Christina I didn't say you would have sex with the man but hey if it gets…." Bobbie started to say as she looked up from what she was now doing and noticing the look on Christina face, she picked up the chart and started laughing as she scanned it again.

"You know I'm going to pay you back for this don't you?"

"yeah but it will be worth what ever your going to do to me, and make sure you tell me all the juicy details after you cook dinner for Tom."

"Umm…who side are you on the doctors or the nurses?"

"I'm on Tom's team; I want you cooking dinner for that man."

"Yeah we'll that's not going to happen any time soon. Christina told her as she took off toward the hall, "page me if you need me."

**That weekend….**

"Now that's how you play the game Christina." Tom yelled out to her as she stood on first base with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips as the doctors just scored another home run.

"you guys are only up by three Tom, don't get it twisted you haven't won this game yet we still have one more up before the game is over." she yelled back as Dr. Long stood at the plate ready to bat.

"Yeah that may be so but Dr. Long is going to give us another home run."

"yeah whatever Dr. Long is your last batter up; you guys still have two outs and Dr. Long will make three and it's all over with." she told him as she bent down getting into position to catch whatever Dr. Long was about to hit.

"Do I look worried Christina?" he yelled out at her, "come on Steve bring it home." Tom told him as he stood behind the fence with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah you kind of do I can see it from all the way over here, you know your going to lose but its okay I'll wipe your tears and make sure I buy you some lollypops." Christina told him as she started laughing knowing how he liked his candy.

"Yeah okay Christina will see who will be wiping who's tears, come on Dr. Long give us a home run."

"I'll do my best mate, but it sounds like you and Christina have some kind of wager on this game?"

"We do!" Tom said with a little more then enthusiasm in his voice as he started laughing. "I need us to win this game not only do I have a side bet going with her I will never hear the end of it if we lose again this year to the nurses.

"Come on Ray you can do it strike him out." Christina yelled as Ray pitched a fastball at Dr. Long, and she stood in position and watched as Dr. Long swung at the ball and missed.

"Damn it," Tom cried out. "Its all good Steve its all good you can do it home run."

"Don't worry I got this one for you its in the bag." Dr. Steve Long yelled out as the umpire called, "Strike one." Dr. Long kicked the plate and got back into position again, as Ray pitched another fastball Dr. Long swung the bat and hit the ball right into center field "I got it" Kelly called as she started running for the ball and the right fielder started behind her to back her up then stopped. "Way to go Kelly!" the left fielder yelled out as Kelly caught the ball getting Dr. Long out and giving the doctors there third out and final out of the day.

"See Tom now that's how you catch a ball." Christina yelled over to him as he walked over to first base where she was still standing as the outfield started to run in. "It doesn't matter your still not winning this game Christina where up by three there is no way in hell you ladies oh and gentlemen will get four runs on us." Tom told her as he pushed the mitt down a little further on his hand and started walking toward second base to take his place. "We'll see Dr. Wakefield just remember I like my meat well done, now excuse me while I show you how the game is really played." Christina said as she walked backward away from him smiling as Lisa passed her coming in from the outfield. "I want you to watch, learn and eat my dust." she told him just before her and the other nurses walked behind the dugout and took the bench. It was the last ending of the game the score was 23 to 20 the doctors where up by three, the bases where loaded and Ray was the next batter up. "Come on Ray bring us all home." Christina yelled out to him as she stood on first base.

"There is no way he will bring you all home." Tom yelled out to her as he watched her slowly inched her way off of first base.

"As long as we get four runs in, it doesn't matter." Christina yelled back with a smile as she watched closely as Dr. St. John pitch Ray a fastball, as the ball flew passed Tom right into right field Kelly, and Trina flew off the bases and into home Christina was now passing Tom on second base as she started running toward Dr. Marshall on third she looked over to see the right fielder picking up the ball, as the right fielder started to throw it she knew the ball was coming straight for her she know she had two choices she could stay on third base or go for it and take her chances at sliding into home with the off chance that Dr. Marshall wouldn't catch the ball and that she was faster at running then Marshall was at throwing it into home and causing the catcher and Dr. Marshall to play tug a war to get her out, as the ball went flying toward Dr. Marshall, Christina took off toward home she skidded and slid right into the home plate touching it just as the catcher caught the ball but skinning the lower part of her leg in the process.

"safe." the umpire yelled out as Dr. St. John started yelling that she was out, Christina and the nurses watched as the umpire started to get a little upset and told Dr. St. John if he did another out burst that he would put him out of the game.

"Are you okay Christina?" Bobbie asked as she took notice that her leg was hurt, "why didn't you just stay on third?" Bobbie scold as she got up and walked over to where Christina was now sitting.

"Because I don't want to lose this game and I had all ready started for home."

"Yeah but you skinned your leg sliding into home." she told her as she grabbed the first aid kit to clean the wound.

"I'm fine Bobbie, its just a little scratch its nothing." she told her as she looked up to see Melisa was up to bat next, "Thank you Bobbie, and if I ran back to third Marshall was gonna take me out hell Dr. Stone all most took me out at home, Bobbie you know the rules of the game I had to touch base." Christina told her as she stood back up and headed over toward the fence to get a better look at what was going on. "come on Melisa we only need one more run to win this thing." she yelled out as she stood there and watched as Melisa hit a ground ball and was out before she could make it to first base, as Melisa made her way back over to the bench Candy stood up to take her turn at bat she stood on home plate as Dr. St. John pitched the ball, Candy hit the ball right out into left field as the ball hit the ground Ray took off toward third base then home giving the nurses the final run to win as they finish out the game the final score was 23 to 26 the nurses had got an extra two runs in before the doctors decide to call it quits.

"Now that how you play the game" Christina yelled out as she walked over to where the rest of the nurses where standing and hugging each other.

"Yeah we played the hell out that game." Ray said as Candy came over and hugged him.

"Now Dr. Wakefield you where saying?" Christina asked with a smug look on her face as the doctors came over to congratulate them for winning the game.

Tom just chuckled "umm…Congratulations Christina you all played a good game."

"Thank you and so did you doctors." she told him with a winning smile as they stood there and watched as the rest of the group started to gather there things and clear the field for the next group. "Oh and don't forget I like my meat well done." she told him as she nudged him with her elbow and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I wont forget that, so tell me when do you want me to cook dinner for you?" he ask with a lot of enthusiasm and anticipation in his voice as a sweet smile appeared on his face as the two of them now stood there alone.

"umm… when do you want to cook me dinner Dr. Wakefield?" she asked with a little more anticipation in her voice then she thought she had about this whole thing she would only admit it to herself but she was looking forward to having dinner with him.

"Umm… is tonight to soon?" he asked as he looked down at her then back at the empty filed.

"umm…no tonight is good what time should I be at your place." she asked and as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back she looked up at him, wondering why she just said at his place they never talked about where they would have dinner at she would feel a little more comfortable if he cooked at her place.

"How about 7:30."

"7:30 sounds good I'll be there."

"Okay good." he said as he let out a sigh "so what would you like to have for dinner? I know I'm supposed to cook your fevered meal."

"Umm… why don't you surprise me?" she told him as she started to grab her things off the bench.

"I can do that." he told her as he started to help her.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to be ready and get to your place by 7:30."

"Yeah your right, seeing is that I need to do a little shopping." he said as they both started laughing and walking off the field, as he walked her to her car he noticed that her leg was hurt. "Hey! Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah its fine its just a little scratch its nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure it looks a little more then just a scratch."

"Its okay Tom really, I'll see you tonight." she told him as they reached her car.

"Until tonight Christina." he told her with a smile as he closed her door and walked backwards across the parking lot.

"Hey can I bring anything to dinner tonight?"

"No! I think I got it all covered just bring yourself that's all I really need." Tom said as he watched as a little shock registered on Christina's face. "Damn did I just say that out loud?" he asked as he looked over at her shaking her head and laughing.

"Yes you did." she told him as they both started laughing. "I'll see you tonight Tom." she told him as she drove off.

"Hey you it took you long enough to make it home." Bobbie said as her and Camille got out of the car.

"Hey yourself and it didn't take me that long we got here at the same time, if anything you two should have been here before me.

"We took Kelly home." Bobbie said as they watched Camille walk into the house "so you should have been here way before us, so tell me what you and Tom was talking about after we all left?" "What are you talking about Bobbie?" Christina asked in a smile as she opened the trunk grabbing her bags out of it. "He just asked me when I wanted him to cook me that's dinner that you got me into."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Damn girl, don't play, when did you tell him?"

"Where doing it tonight okay I just want to get it over with, so I only have what about two and half hours to get ready for this thing."

"Okay so what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know Bobbie its just dinner with Tom its not like its a date."

"The hell if its not a date." Bobbie told her with a frown on her face. "Come on we need to find you the perfect outfit."

"Come on Bobbie I don't want Camille knowing about any of this."

"To late for that with all that smiling and trash talking you two was doing on the field today do you think she doesn't know all ready?"

"Did she say anything to you about it?"

"No but come on Christina, Camille is not stupid."

"Maybe your right."

"I know I am, now come on we need to fine you that one outfit that is going to make him go whoa!" Bobbie told her as they headed into the house laughing.

"God Bobbie I don't know about this, I really don't know about this I don't want him thinking this is more then just dinner," she told her as they walked down the hall into her bedroom, "you know what this is your entire fault why did you do this to me? Why did I agree to this I must have been out of my mind to let you and Tom talk me into this?"

"Because you need this Christian you need to get out there and start living again and you might as well start with Tom."

"Bobbie I'm not ready for this."

"You are ready, and like you said you and Tom are just friends, if that's all it is this should be easy to do your just having dinner with a friend unless your feeling more then friendship here?" Bobbie told her as she took a seat on the bed.

"Bobbie come on please."

"Come on what? Christina how do you really feel about Tom?"

"I told you he's a friend that's all, and I don't want him thinking that its more then that I don't want to lead him on."

"Tom's a big boy Christina I'm pretty sure he knows what he's getting himself into."

"Okay what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Tom knows that he's just a friend he won't cross that boundary unless you cross it first."

"Well we both know that's not going to happen." Christina muttered under her breath as she stood in front of her closet looking for the right outfit. She looked over at Bobbie with an odd look on her face, "what if…." she started to say in a low tone of voice as she heard the knock on the door.

"What if what?" Bobbie asked as she cursed at the door. "What the hell where you about to say."

"Nothing Bobbie, come in." she called out as she looked from Bobbie to Camille sticking her head into the room.

"Hey mom grandma's here to pick me up."

"Okay sweetie I'll be right out." Christina told her as she headed for the door.

"Okay." Camille said as she closed the door and headed back into the living room.

"Wait Christina what where you about to say?"

"It was nothing Bobbie." she told her as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room with Bobbie right behind her. "Amanda hi how are you?"

"I'm good dear and you? Hello Bobbie."

"I'm doing okay."

"Hi Amanda how are you doing?"

"I'm good thank you for asking, so how was the game?"

"The nurses kicked ass as usual we won thank you." Bobbie said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah they did grandma; the doctors had nothing on mom and them." Camille said as they all started laughing.

"Well congregations you guys."

"Thanks Amanda."

"Well I think we better get going, are you ready to go Camille?" Amanda said as she stood up grabbing her purse off the chair.

"Yeah just let me grab my things."

"I will have her home Sunday night around 9pm is that okay Christina?"

"Yeah Amanda that's fine, so I will see you both then."

"I'm ready Grandma, okay bye mom I love you and promise me that you will try and do something fun this weekend,"

"You know me, you know that I don't make promises I can't keep but I'll try Camille, and I love you too sweetie see you Sunday night." she told her as her and Amanda walked out of the door.

"Okay now back to you." Bobbie said. "Are you going to tell me what you where about to say before Camille interrupted us?"

"It was nothing Bobbie." she told her as she turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure it was nothing?"

"Yes! I'm sure."

"Okay fine you'll tell me when your ready, so what are you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure yet." she told her as she looked in her closet "although Tom's favored color is blue." Christina muttered under her breath.

"And how in the hell do you know that?" Bobbie asked as she looked up at Christina with a smile on her face.

"Your heard that?" Christina ask as she starting laughing.

"Yeah, I did."

"Damn you have some good ass hearing, and I know a few things about the man." Christina said as she continued to laugh at the expression that was sitting on Bobbie's face.

"Uh-huh I just bet you know a lot about that man you're not telling."

Christina just stood there looking at her friend with a smile as she pulled out a little Royal blue dress from her closet.

"Okay when did you buy that little number? I love it." Bobbie asked with a huge smile.

"A few weeks ago, I was in the mall and it called out my name."

"I just bet it did." she told her as they both bust out laughing. "And imagine that its blue the man's favorite color."

"Bobbie?"

"What! Its true and you bought it."

"When I bought it I wasn't thinking that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well he's going to love it."

"Yeah, well I better get ready."

**Tom's place…**

After a thirty minute drive Christina finally made it to Tom's place she pulled in and right off she noticed Tom's car sitting in the parking lot she took a deep breath and pulled in next to him. "Its now or never Christina," she muttered under her breath as she opened the car door and got out, she walked slowly nervously jingling her keys as she walked up the steps to his front door and stood there for a second, she took another deep breath rung the bell and waited for him to answers, she couldn't really understand why she was so damn nervous about this its just dinner with Tom he's just a good friend she said to herself.

Tom stood over the stove as he looked up at the ringing door bell. "Damn it! only Christina would be right on time." he muttered as he turned the stove off and sat the pot on the other eye to cool for a minute, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Whoa! Christina yo….you look absolutely amazing." Tom told her as he just stood there mesmerized at how beautiful she looked in that little blue dress that fit in all the right places and stopped way above the knees accented with a pair of matching heels that looked just exquisite on her and he had always loved when she wear her hair down and in curl's like that he stood there studying her every curve.

"Can I come in?" Christina asked as he just stood there looking at her, "Tom, are you okay? Can I come in?" Christina asked again, Tom just stood there shaking his head.

"Tom?"

"Oh yeah please come in," Tom finally said as he bought himself back to earth "You're right on time." he told her with a big smile as he stepped back and let her inside.

"Thank you." she told him as she smiled and took a step inside it had been a very long time since the last time she had been there his place was really nice very masculine and it was so Tom from the deep dark brown leather living room furniture to the beautiful black and white photos of France that hung on the walls it was very neat and clean and the view that he had of the city was to died for it was just astonishing.

"Hey make yourself at home dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." Tom told her as he walked back into the kitchen to finish what he was doing, "Christina would you like something to drink I have wine and ginger ale, I have a merlot I know that that's your favored." he told her as he went over to the table and started to set it.

"I'm good thank you, I can wait until dinner." she told him as she stood in front of the open curtains of the balcony doors taking in the view of the beautiful city lights. "Tom I didn't know you star gazed?" Christina asked as she took notice of the telescope that he had sitting out on the balcony.

"Well I don't get to do it as often as I would like, but maybe later we can take a look together."

Christina smiled and turned and looked at him, "maybe we can." she replied back. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, I'm just about done, but thank you for asking."

"Your welcome." she told him as she walked over to where he was standing. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything?"

"Yeah! Christina relax I have it, but you can wash up if you like." he told her in a smile as he finished setting the table.

"Okay I'll be right back." she told him as she headed down the hall toward the bathroom taking notice of all the framed art that he had on the walls. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands and took a look in the mirror, "God what am I doing here?" she asked herself, she was starting to feel even more nervous then before about this whole thing she wasn't sure of her feeling about him now this didn't feel like it was just dinner with a good friend any more the what if's where started to play inside her head. "Okay Christina its just dinner with Tom, get a grip." she kept telling herself as she dried her hands and fixed her makeup. "Okay here goes I'll have dinner we'll talk a little bit and then I'll go home after having a good meal I hope." she told herself as she walked out of the bathroom headed back into the living room.

"Welcome back for a minute I thought you climbed out of the bathroom window."

"I wasn't gone that long Tom and you don't have a bathroom window." she told him as they both started laughing.

"I'm just playing with you Christina, please come over here and have a seat." he told her as he stood behind her chair pulling it out for her.

"Thank you." she told him as she sat down and he pushed the chair back in for her.

"Your very welcome." he told her as he turned around and grab the two plates of sautéed chicken breast in a creamy Marsala wine sauce of mushrooms served with sautéed eggplants and garlic mashed potatoes off the counter placing one in front of her and the other one down in front of him.

"Tom everything looks so good." she told him as she glanced over the table.

"Thank you, here try this," he told her as he picked up one of the toasted ciabatta breads and toped it with some of the roma tomatoes that he had chopped up and mixed with some fresh basil and extra-virgin olive oil and feed it to her.

"Mmm….oh my god that is so good, how did you learn how to cook like this?" she asked in a surprising voice as she held his hand softly and took another bite of the bread.

"Well! Umm… my mother was a very good cook and she taught me everything she knew she would always tell me that if I wanted to impress a woman just cook her a good meal.

"Well color me very impressed, because this is beyond delicious." she told him as she picked up her glass of wine and taking a sip of it. "hell if I knew you could cook this good I would have let you cook me dinner along time ago." she muttered out as she took another sip of wine, Tom looked up with a surprise look on his face as she said it, "Oh my God Tom did I just say that out loud?" Christina asked as they both started laughing.

"Yes you did, and its okay Christina I would love to cook you dinner any time you want me to." Tom told her, and all Christina could do was look over at him and smile that sweet smile that he loved so much.

"Here let me show you something." he told her as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on top of hers as he guided the telescope into the right position and direction. Christina closed her eyes as she took in the intoxicating aroma of his cologne and after shave lotion her body started to react to the warm touch of his hands and the heat of his breath on the curve of her neck, his body was pressed tightly against hers, "oh god this man smells so damn good," she thought to herself as she tried to listen carefully to him explain the stars and constellations to her, but all she could think about was how good it felt with his body so close to hers and how it would feel pressing her lips against his. Christina gently licked her lips just before biting down on the bottom one.

"Christina, are you okay?" Tom asked in a smile as he took notice of the expression on her face.

"Yes Tom I'm fine why?" she asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Well babe, I was asking you if you could see that group of stars over there, but you seem to be a little distracted." he told her, and hoping she didn't mind that he had just called her babe.

Babe, did he just call me babe? damn this man is so damn sexy, Christina thought to herself, "I'm sorry Tom I was just thinking about something."

"A penny for your thoughts." he told her as he stood there still with his body and arms wrapped around her.

"Umm…. You would have to give me more then a penny Dr. Wakefield."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is," she giggled, and turned her head to look at him, "I don't sell my thoughts for less then…." Christina started to say but before she could finish Tom took his hand and ran it softly across her face holding it in place as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, Christina turned her body until she was facing him but still in his arms she looked up at him with a smile and they stared into each others eyes just for a split second before Tom leaned back in and completely covered her mouth with his parting her lips as he slipped his moist tongue into her mouth,

Christina closed her eyes and returned the kiss hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck she had imagine how kissing him would be but this was amazing more amazing then she ever dreamed it would be.


End file.
